1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely signaling a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for sending a signal from a remote location over a wireless network to a another remote location, such as a vehicle, in order to trip a switch located in the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Car-jackings and vehicle theft have become a serious problem, especially in the past few years. Many vehicle theft prevention systems for automobiles, trucks, and boats are known and presently used. These systems fall into three general classes: physical locking devices, alarm systems, and systems for shutting-down the vehicle. Nevertheless, vehicle thieves and car-jackets have conducted a running, and mainly winning, battle with such theft prevention systems.
Physical locking devices constitute the first class of vehicle theft prevention systems. An example of such a device is The Club.RTM., which inclues a metallic shaft and a locking mechanism located on the shaft. The Club.RTM. attaches to the steering wheel of a car or truck and, while attached, inhibits movement of the steering wheel. Thieves, however, can easily defeat The Club.RTM. and other physical locking devices, for example, by simply spraying freon into the locking mechanism and striking the lock with sufficient force to break it. The physical locking device can then be easily removed from the steering wheel.
Falling within the second class, myriad alarm systems exist for preventing vehicle theft. Such systems operate to deter a thief before the thief undertakes to steal a vehicle. Alarm systems employ various deterrence methods, including sound and visual alarms. Nevertheless, thieves can easily disable alarm systems, thereby rendering them ineffective, even useless in some cases. Even if not disabled, a thief can allow the alarm to activate and simply drive away in the vehicle while the alarm is sounding. Thus, alarm systems cannot counteract a determined thief.
As for the third type, various systems exist for shutting-down a vehicle. For example, some systems work in conjunction with law-enforcement agencies, by which the agency can remotely shut-down the vehicle. Such systems, therefore, require intervention by the agency and thus cannot be implemented by the vehicle owner without some assistance. In a similar system, the vehicle owner must call a central service, which can then transmit a signal over a satellite network to disable the vehicle's engine. This system, however, requires the central service and thus can be costly and can incur delays between the owner's initial call and the transmission of a cut-off signal to the vehicle by the service. In addition, the law-enforcement and central service systems require the vehicle owner to invest in expensive electronic components for installation in the vehicle and only work in a covered "local" area.
Other vehicle shut-down systems use infra-red carrier waves produced by a transmitter that must be directed towards a receiver in the stolen vehicle to terminate the vehicle's operation. Such systems, however, require a short distance and a direct line of sight between the transmitter and receiver. Similar systems employ radio transmission devices to shut-down the vehicle. These systems also suffer from a limited range, and have the disadvantage of stopping all vehicles equipped with a similar radio receiver. Moreover, the infra-red and radio systems are expensive and demand that the vehicle owner invest in costly customized devices for the vehicle.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a system and method for remotely tripping a switch in a vehicle or other remote location using a standard telephone, a wireless network, and an inexpensive receiver located within the vehicle, the system and method being activated by a vehicle owner without assistance or intervention from an outside party.